Bella and Jacob, A day alone together
by MeteoriteSkin
Summary: The Cullens are out on an all day hunting outing leaving Bella in the custody of Jacob for the day. See what happens when the two eat sleep and play the day away.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Mid-Eclipse.

Synopsis: The Cullens are out hunting for the day so Bella has to spend the day with Jacob. See what happens when she starts having more than friendship feelings for her werewolf best friend.

I woke up this morning happy I survived another night of Victoria and a target on my back. I also knew that today was a scheduled day of hunting for the Cullen family which meant I get to spend the day in La Push with Jacob. Im reluctant to admit that my dreams for the past week or so have been dominated by wolf best friend. Edward would be crushed to know this information; a feeling of relief rushed through my body like it always does when I remember he can't read my mind. I found a note beside my bed which read, "Good Morning beautiful, my family wanted to get an early start on our plans for today. Im sorry I couldn't be there when you woke, I knew jacob and the rest of the pack were out all night searching for Victoria so your safety was ensured during my absence. Try to have fun in La Push today, you will be in good hands. I will try to be back as fast as I can. I love you, Edward." Edward wasn't the only one out and about at 8am, Charlie had also left me note on the kitchen table letting me know he was out fishing. His letter was a lot shorter, it read, "Out fishing. Love, Dad." I have learned to appreciate simplicity. Charlie, an especially simple person was always refreshing to be around. Everytime I see his face I shrill at the idea of dragging him into my hellishly complicated world of monsters and inevitible violence. With Charlie gone I didn't have to prepare any breakfast. This was a pleasant surprise because I could then make my way to La Push sooner, besides, my excitement to see Jake eliminated my appetite anyway. I grabbed a bottled water and quickly set out to the reservation. The weather was expectedly moist but had a pretty constant warm breeze. The sky looked as though it was gonna poor at any second. I managed to make it to the reservation before the rain ensued. I parked my truck and excitedly made my way under the overhang of the Black's front porch. Like clockwork the sky exploded with rain exactly on my second knock on the front door. "Just a second!" yelled a voice from inside. It was neither Billy or Jacob and not distinct enough for me to make any conclusions

who was home. The door swung open and Paul greated me with a friendly smile with a hint of "I-was-expecting-you." He let me in without a word, his face turned to an expression that this time said "okay-hit-me-with-the-questions." And so I did. "Is Jake home? Why are you here.." Paul's eyebrows tensed. I quickly shut my mouth realizing I was probably coming off really rude."Im so sorry, I didn't mean it like th.." He cut me off with a laugh. "Its nice to see you too," he hackled sarcastically. As much as I admired Paul I have to admit I was dissapointed it wasn't Jacob standing in front of me. "He's still on his shift, I was running on empty so I came up to Black's to get some breakfast. I think he was hoping you would have slept in a little longer, you do need to catch up on some sleep you know." "He's always looking out for me, isn't he?" "He does double shifts every night and keeps closest to your house." Paul then starting talking about how Jacob has been really worn out lately and like me needs to catch up on his sleep. This hurt me the same way charlie does. To know that yet again because of me someone else is or potentially being hurt. "I hope you guys know how much I appreciate your help and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of you got hurt because of this I..." I stopped talking immediately when I heard the front door open. "Welcome home bro!" Paul said cheerfully. There he was, standing in the front hall, my Jacob. Not wearing a shirt, naturally. Only his hair was wet, percipitation does stick around long on a 108 degree body. Without words I hop skipped and jumped till we interlocked. Squeezing me playfully tight he spoke first. "You should be sleeping!" he teased. "Always looking after me..." I teased back and shot paul the look you give to your bestfriend when reminded of an inside joke. I was so happy to see him I didn't realize how long we had been hugging. I also didn't realize I had my nose buried deep into his neck now. I knew this was wrong but his hugs just felt so good.

He smelt like pine and his warm smooth neck felt so comfortable on my cheek. "As much as I love hugging you I gotta eat something before I pass out." "OH, SORRY!" I meeped. Thats when I noticed how worn down he looked. The weakness in his eyes was something I had never seen on him before. My heart sunk. "Jake, do you feel okay? Are you sick? Whats wrong? You look so tired.." "Bella, BELLA its okay, its okay. I'm just behind on a little sleep, don't feel bad, your safety is completely worth it." "No Jake, this isn't okay. If my well being is hurting others it is NOT worth it." "Bella, no one is making us protect you, we WANT to, you are considered family here and there is nothing you can do to stop us, now can I get something to eat or are you gonna keep feeling sorry for us?" he said stern but mockingly. "Proceed" I said playfully. I sat in a chair at the kitchen table and Jake started scavenging the kitchen for food. Paul must have snuck out to start his new shift when me and Jake were talking about eachothers well being. Jake asked me if I was hungry but I was too busy staring at his exhausted eyes to reply. "Earth to Bella." "Oh sorry, uhm yeah sure I guess." My appetite must have snuck up on me while I was deep in worry. "Looks like all we have is PB&J" "That sounds

great, actually." I felt the same way I did when reading charlies "note." I will take all the simplicity I can get. Thats what I love about Jake, the reservation, La Push...they are such simple people, aside from being werewolves and all. The luxurious, high class and fancy lifestyle of the Cullens is fun but Im afraid of losing myself in the glitz and the glamour. Jake brought our sandwhiches over on paper plates and sat next to me at the table. He had made himself 3, with a huge glass of milk, I kept sipping at my water bottle. We both had our elbows on the table, sandwhich to our mouths. We took bites at the same, chewed at the same time, swallowed at the same time until I realized what he was doing. I tested him. I took another bite, chewed and swallowed. Without fail he did the same. I put my

sandwhich down, so did he, I took and drink of my water, he drank his milk. I decided to do something out of the ordinary. With my pinky I scooped a little jam out of my sandwhich and dabbed it on my nose. He couldn't keep a straight face. He tried fighting a smile but broke into a laughter at the sight of me with grape jelly on my face. We ate without words, just exchanges of smiles and dorky faces. Jacob finished his 3rd sandwhich at the same time I finished my one. "What do you wanna do today Bella." Jake said after he finished his milk. "I know what YOU need to do." I said firmly. "And what is that?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "YOU need to sleep." "AWW mom, but I dont wanna take a nap, I wanna play with my friend Bella." Jake said jokingly. "You can play with Bella AFTER your nap." I teased back. "I'll take a nap If you tell me a story first." "Deal." We made our way to the living room and sat next to eachother on the couch. I told him I could sit on the floor, cuz he should lay down. "I'll lay down AFTER, the story." The only story I had memorized was "Goodnight Moon" by Margaret Wise Brown. I figured because Jacob insists on acting like a child, I will read him a childrens story. Aside from that, there's nothing I want more than for him to fall asleep, I hope that this story will do the trick. But by the time I decided on the story I could tell Jake was already dosing off. "How about we skip the story jake?" I said with an obvious hint of humor in my voice. "I think thats a good idea," he replied with a yawn. "Do you want me to sit on the floor?" i asked. "Nope." Without hesitation he planted his head on my lap at the end of the couch with his feet hanging over the opposite end. He was fast asleep within seconds, and even though his eyes were closed It felt as though his protective gaze was staring up at me. Even the back of his head felt like it was on fire. With Jake asleep in my lap I suddenly heard the click of the front door opening. In a second Edward was hanging over the couch glaring at my best friend growling and baring his teeth.

Find out what happens and more in Chapter 2. Things are gonna get fun :]


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

He looked at me with eyes of dissapointment and lunged for Jacobs throat. "EDWARD, NO!" I screamed. In that second my head was resting on Jake's stomach. I was dreaming. I must have fallen asleep, tipping over till my head rested on Jakes chiseled stomach, creating a circle of bodys with his head stillon my lap. Still Startled I sat up quickly. My movements must have woken Jake. "Whats wrong!" Jake said with immense concern. His open eyes were now staring protectively up at me. "Its nothing, its nothing, just a bad dream." I reassured him with my words. "Victoria?" he implied. "y-yeah, she was chasing me through the woods and no one was there to save me." I lied. I wouldn'tdare tell him the truth for fear he would phase right here still in my lap. Now sitting up with his arm around my neck Jake started lecturing me, "Bella, you can't stress out about this too much, it's unhealthy. Don't forget you have a pack of wolves and a coven of bloodsuckers on your side. You heard how easily we took out Laurent. Carrot top wont be any trouble." I didn't hear exactly what he was saying, I was too busy analyzing my dream. I gather it has to do with my concience. Deep down I felt horrible

about being so intimate with Jacob behind Edwards back. The worst part was how much I enjoyed it. His physical touch made my veins vibrate, you would think it was his body temperature boiling my blood. When I was sure Jake was done talking I just nodded my head, smiled, and hugged his left bicep. "Thank you Jake, I really can't say that enough." "I know your grateful." he smirked and released his arm from my grip to stretch. His hands in the air he let out a final yawn. "Well I feel pretty rested, how about we go do something." "Yeah, I'm a little kinked up from our interesting sleeping arrangement anyway." This was a lie. I would like nothing more than to just spend days cozied up to him. He got up first and assisted me up, I was still pretending to feel "kinked up." "How about we take out our bikes." Jacob said with enthusiasm and a mischievous glint in his eye. "Alright, I could always use the practice." It was around one in the afternoon and the rain had stopped. We made our way to the shed where he kept our bikes. "I have an idea..." Jake said again with mischief in his voice. "How about I show you my favorite place to go mudding, Embry and Quil dug out a hug dirt bowl in a clearing not too far from here. It's so much fun." "Mudding?" my voice cracked. "Oh come on, you have a blood thirsty vampire after you and your afraid of a little mud?" "Jake! I was so close to forgetting about that, thanks for bringing it up." my voice was serious but forgiving. "Sorry, sorry, come on, man up and lets do this." he flashed me a persuasive smile. There is something about those pearly whites that make saying "no" strangley difficult.

"Fine, but don't expect me to make it through the day without an injury." "Can you just not worry for one minute?" "I blame my mother." I said while an image of my mothers worried face after finding out I was admitted to the hospital danced in my head. We mounted our bikes and Jake blasted out of the shed, his front tire coming off the ground just a little. I have to say his skill on a bike is extremley attractive to me. I putted along slowly behind him down a familiar path, occasionally Jake would look back to see if I was okay and smile. I assume my uneasiness on this machine is morbidly entertaining to him. After about ten minutes down this path we took a turn by a huge weeping willow I had never seen before. I focused my eyes to the distance and my palms immidiately started to clam up. About 20 yards ahead of me in the middle of a gigantic concave circle of mud at least 8 feet deep waited my arrival. Jake was already off his bike waiting for me with his arms crossed and a kid-in-a-candy-store grin on his face. I killed the engine and hopped of the bike shooting Jake a look that screamed not-in-a-million-years. "Come on Bella, don't give up so easily. How about you watch me go first before you completely shoot it down." "I'll watch you but I can't promise I will subject myself to that death trap." Jacob laughed as he put me in a playful headlock and messing up my hair. He proceeded onto his bike and kicked the engine to a roar. Without hesitation he made his way to the edge of the bowl. He gave me one last smile and a wink before he dropped. When he dropped so did my stomach. I ran to the edge to be as effective as a supervisor as I could. I clutched my cellphone in my pocket so I was ready to call an ambulance when he broke his neck. I was quickly assured I didn't have to worry as much as I was when I witnessed what was in front of me. Jacob was riding with ease. A constant stream of mud spitted from his back tire, Hhe scaled the walls of the mud bowl like he had done this hundreds of times.

My worry turned to admiration. Watching him surf the muddy walls was as fluid and graceful as if it were ocean waves. Seeing ever muscle in his abdomen tense as he shifted his weight and manipulate the bike made me week in the knees. Jake was emitting "cool" from every pore. Edward would never do anything like this. He would call it silly and uncivilized. Im realizing while watching Jacob that my hunger and admiration for extreme activities didn't go away when Edward came back. Jake did one more turn around on the side of the bowl opposite to where I was standing just as a skateboarder would on a half pipe and before I knew it him and his bike were barreling right at me. Before I could jump out of the way he landed next to me with precision. "So what did you think." he asked with a slight hint of cockiness. "Jake, that was amazing. I've only seen stuff like that on ESPN or something." He responded with a smug laugh and said "Now its your turn." Watching Jake perform really made me consider doing it. I just stared at him in the eyes and with a raise of his eyebrow he convinced me. He gave me a few basic pointers and before I knew it I was on my bike at the edge of the pit. "Remember Bella, a lot of it is mental, you can't be scared. Just take a deep breath and go."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I did just that, took a deep breath, edged my front wheel inches over the edge, let go of the clutch and I dropped. That breath escaped me when the nose of my bike was almost completely facing down. My concentration and control followed my breath as I lost both. My front tire stuck in a rut and I was flung over the handle bars landing on my back into a foot of fresh mud. Before I could even react to he situation Jake was hovering over me. "Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" He scooped me up in his arms, his knees were firmly planted deep in the mud. This was a lot different than my bike accident last year. Instead of pain and fear, this time I felt a wave of laughter coming over me. Before I knew it I was in a laughing fit. My clumsiness has grown to amuse me. Jacob was confused at first but I guess my laughter was contagious. We were in a fit of laughter, me in his arms, both of us completely covered in mud. Between laughter Jacob said with obviousness in his voice "Maybe this isn't for someone as accident prone as you." "Yeah, I'm not about to do that again." "Lets go back to my place and get cleaned up." "Thats probably a good idea." Jacob looked even more manly and rugged all covered in mud. It was a complimentary accesory to his Native American features. Me on the other hand looked like I victim from a horror movie in which the damsel in distress is chased through the woods during a storm by a psycho with an axe. With more speed this time I followed Jake back to the shed and we deposited our bikes. "Follow me to the other side of the house, there's a hose we can use over there." Jake said with determination. I followed him around back and watched him fire up the hose. "Here grab the hose, i'll go first." Jake proposed. I grabbed the hose and before I knew it he had taken off the sweatpants that he cut to shorts.

He stood there so comfortably just in his boxer breifs. My eyes widened. It was a scene from a dream. I was used to seeing Jake shirtless but this was completely new. His navy blue boxer briefs hugged his body immaculately, there wasn't the slightest slack of fabric. The elsastic band which he adjusted with his thumbs layed a couple inches under his bellybutton exposing his prominent and muscular hipbones. I was so busy admiring his form I almost didn't here him say "Are you gonna spray me or what?" "Oh! Sorry!" I replied completely caught off guard. Trying to not be obvious with my peaking, I tried to focus on Jakes feet as I hosed him down. This failed to keep my eyes from wondering up to see his rosette body being showered with water. Seeing him wash away the mud with his hands all over his neck, arms, chest and stomach almost made my knees buckle. "Alright, I think i'm good, your turn." he said, his body now steaming. I handed him the hose, moving my gaze to his eyes. So much ran through my head. Was I supposed to strip down to my underwear? Is it different cuz im a girl? My questions were answered when the water from the hose hit me. I felt silly, of course he wouldn't expect me to do that. Jake would never be that perverse. I could tell Jake was being careful about where is eyes focused, he made the process quick and comfortable for me. "Just about done." he explained. A few seconds later I was soaked and freezing but now mudless. Jake could see how violently I was shaking and just as I was hoping he wrapped his huge arms around my shoulders, rubbing my back with his man paws.

"Lets get you some dry clothes and warm you up." he spoke softly into my ear still holding my tightly. I wanted to say no and just stay in his embrace as long as I could but I believe that would breech friendship boundaries. "Yeah that sounds great." With one of his arms still around my neck we walked together into the house. He led us to his room. I waited, shaking, in his doorway while he rummaged through is drawers to find us some clothes. I loved Jacobs room, it was small, but comfy. There was the most amazing natural light that poored in from the window just above his bed. He had a few plants on his dresser which took up most of the space. Hanging from his ceiling he had about a dozen hand made dream catchers. It was a little messy but not a pig sty. It was very boyish, and I loved that. "These might be a little big but they should do the trick." He handed me a sleavless sweatshirt, some underwear and a pair of basketball shorts. "Sooo how about some privacy." I said joking. "Oh! Sorry, I should probably hop in the shower anyway, I'm pretty dirty." his voice a little shaky. He grabbed a towel from a little closet in the hallway and went in the bathroom which was right outside his bedroom door. When I heard the water turn on I decided it was safe to change. I put the sweatshirt he gave me up to my nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled just like Jacob, a hint of pine and a dash of boy. His smell makes me think of him, it makes me feel protected and completely at ease. I put on the sweatshirt first, oversized but extremley comfortable. Before I put on the underwear I took a minute to admire them properly, it amazes me how good of taste Jacob has in undergarments, he never struck me as a fashion forward person. They were a little baggy but were tight enough around the waste, as were the basketball shorts.

A mix of the feeling and smell of the clothes plus the intensity of todays activities drained the life from me. I figured Jake would appreciate me trying to catch up on some sleep so I slipped under his camouflage comforter in his bed and within seconds I was knocked out. I dreamt of Edward again. This time I was in his arms, laying in our favorite field. I was completely content just staring into eachothers eyes. "I love you Bella, don't do this." I wasn't completely sure what he meant like that but before I could respond the sound of a breaking branch shifted my attention. Standing only six feet from us was Jacob, his eyes were welled up with tears. A second after seeing Jacob appear in my dream I realized I was see him through half shut eyes in real life. The sound of the snapping branch was the dream parallel to the real life sound of him opening his bedroom door. Jacob must not have seen my eyes peaking through my heavy lids, he tip-toed into his room towards his dresser wearing nothing but a towel, his back faced me while he rifled through his underwear drawer. I should have said something in that moment but it happened so fast, I was afraid me abrubtly intervening would create a melodramtic and awkward situation between us. I decided letting him think I was sleeping would be better. You would think this would entail me keeping my eyes shut but because he wasn't facing me and my perverted curiousity I layed there watching and waiting to see what would happen. Before I could even come up with any kind of fantasy, the towel was on the floor as if someone snapped their fingers releasing its folded grip around his waste. Less than 4 feet from me was a completely uncensored view of my best friend from behind. What I saw wasn't anything less than what I would expect it to be. His freakishly smooth skin ran perfectly seemless from neck to achilles tendon. His rosette color was only slightly lightened where his underwear usually hugged tightly. He bent over to slip his legs through the holes of his boxer briefs in a fluid motion, pulling the elastic band an inch or two under the dimples in his lower back. Seeing this made my temperature sky rocket. My palms sweated from a mix of excitement and nervousness.

I loved every second of it. Fearing he might turn around now that he was somewhat covered, I made sure my eyes were completely closed. Him knowing what I just saw would be too awkward for words. I heard him shuffle through his room for a minute or 2 until it was drowned out by music he must have turned on. It was beautiful. The sound of a harp and one of the most unique voices I have ever heard took over me. My engulfment in the music was abrubtly interrupted when I realized what was happening. The edge of the bed dipped and the comforter I was under was being lifted in a fluid motion as a 108 degree body slid beside me. Jake was participating in what I thought was going to be a solo mid-day nap. He was on his side with his chest facing my right shoulder. I could feel the heat of his leg on the side of my thigh even without full contact. The music sped up in sync with my heartbeat. Never in my wildest dreams did I think todays activities would entail me being in bed with my best friend in his underwear. So many questions ran through my head. Should I stop this? Should I keep pretending to be asleep? Do friends do this type of thing? What am I going to tell Edward? A breakdown of piano and harp exploded in the background lead along by the harsh but pretty voice. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to flutter in a routine-like dance with the sounds I am hearing. I made a decision. I planned to pretend to be asleep until jake was done with his nap or until he went to the bathroom or got a glass of milk and pray that when he sees im awake that this can all be swept under the rug. That would have been a good plan until I felt him scoot closer. Now his face was but inches away from my neck and his leg slightly overlapped mine. I never knew Jake to be this forward. I went into a full fledged hormonal fit. I was losing control. It was now clear to me that what I thought to be confusion or nerves was actually excitement and arousal. This electricity I was feeling between our bodies was similar to the way I felt around Edward but slightly different. The feelings I got from edward were a more pure and metaphorically silky experience. What I was feeling with Jake was a lot more perverse and rugged. Something about his smell, muscles and tanned skin really got my blood pumping. A slower and equally beautiful song came on, it was quiet enough for me to hear that Jakes breathing had gotten louder and less controlled which let me know that he had fallen asleep; while me, less than an inch away was using every ounce of control I had just to mimic regular breathing patterns. Positive that he was asleep I figured it would be safe for me to open my eyes and really see what I imagined we looked like all cozied up in his bed. Jake was a VERY heavy sleeper so I knew turning my head to the side a little wouldn't wake him. Jake was beautiful when he slept. He has such a harsh and extreme aura to him that seeing him sleep is on the other hand, just as calming.

Is Bella gonna make a move? Or is this just gonna be a friendly catnap? Wait for chapter 4 to see what happens :]


	4. Chapter 4

Bella and Jacob; A day alone together : Chapter 4

I layed there for a while just admiring the serene Jacob I normally didn't get to see. Suddenly I started thinking about my dream I had earlier. The look on Edwards face was cemented in my mind, I could almost see an aparation of him looming over us in this bed. These feelings I have developed for Jacob were bad and I knew it. My daydreaming was broken when I heard the front door click and swing open. My stomach flipped. I examined Jakes eyes to make sure that haden't woken him. Holding my breath I heard rustling in the kitchen until it stopped. Just when I thought the unknown visitor had left I heard a crash. Immediately Jake opened lifted his lids and our eyes locked. I quickly shifted to my side and slid away from Jake, our legs no longer interlocked. He shot up to a sitting position and I could tell he was tuning into his wolf senses and broke into a smile.

Paul is definitely not the most graceful guy around, he leaves a trail of disaster wherever he goes, even when getting a water bottle inconveniently placed behind our dusty china. The intense awkwardness made it hard for me to speak. We have that in common. I choked out with a smirk. He laughed and mimicked my laying position, facing me. I decided that maybe if I addressed our unusual situation that I might be able to get some answers to help alliviate my confusion. Jake? Yeah Bella Do you think what we are doing is okay? What? Catching up on some sleep? I shot him a look a teacher would give a student after being given the whole The dog at my homework excuse. He smiled and tilted his head to the side but didnt speak. This isn't something that friends do with eachother you know? I explained. I know, Bella, but I just cant pretend I only see you as one-of-the-guys. I let out a little ha imagining me as a guy. Seriously Bella. I love taking naps with you, I am completely comfortable and at ease when I'm this close to you. Its almost as if my blood slows and my mind is completely free. Your beautiful, Bella, and I don't know if I will be able to keep my distance from you anymore. These words gave me goosebumps and every hair on my neck and arms stood up. My heart was no longer beating, it was vibrating. I completely ran out of words to say to him. As if it was against my own will my body decided to do as it pleased. I shot horizontally closer to Jacob. My head tilted and my lips connected with his. With no time to react Jake didn't even have enough time to kiss back before I pulled away. I sat up slowly still facing Jake with my hands over my mouth. Our eye contact didnt break for a single second, neither of us even blinked. Jake was wide-eyed and his mouth hung slightly open. That was all I could take. That kiss triggered something in me. Something I could not control anymore.

I quickly dipped down connecting our lips once again. This time Jake was ready. He put his hands slightly above my ears in my hair. Very gently forced our faces closer together. This made our lips press even harder together. We stayed with our lips simply against eachother and breathed eachother in. He put his tongue in my mouth first. I followed his lead and we were going at it feverishly. He was an amazing kisser. It felt like choreography. It was like we knew exactly which way to tilt our head, when to take turns exploring eachothers mouths and when to retreat. He was on his back and I was on my side elevated enough to lean over him to comfortably kiss him. The energy I felt while kissing Jake made me a lot more dominant than I normally was. I playfully bit his bottom lip and I could feel the sides of his mouth tug into a smile. My hand was rested on his chest now moving in a zig zag pattern down to his stomach. His warm skin and muscles felt so good against my cold and bloodless hand. Jake slowly slid his one hand up the shirt he had borrowed me and held my side right below my bra. His other hand was now under my hair holding the back of my neck. I was so consumed by our kissing I hadn't realized that the tips of my fingers and nuzzled their way under the strap of his boxers briefs.

The smoothness of his skin below the waistline was what caught my attention. He slowly sat up slightly and shifted to his side, our lips never disconnecting. Our legs interlocked, my upper thigh was snug between his legs and because of our repositioning my hand slid further down his briefs. Thankfully Jake had an unusually long torso, I wasnt ready to touch my best friend that way. He then interupted our lips dance and made his way down to my neck. He was now hovering over me and I was on my back. His right leg was now between mine. Jake slid his hand that was previousy below my bra down to my waist. Both of my hands were now fastened under his waist line at the small of his back. I couldn't believe how good his lips felt on my neck and how my stomach flipped everytime he playfully nibbled me spontaneously. All of this excitement was only hightened by the crucendo of music I was hearing in the background as a voice of an angel teamed with a harp and orchestra built as our friction did. Aside from Jacobs dominance and effort, a certain stiffness I felt on my right leg really reassured me he was enjoying himself. I felt cruel knowing I wouldn't be willing to do anything to help take care of that for him. I've heard that just letting it be like that can result in certain pain for boys. Jake took turns with my neck and mouth for a while and I could tell he was getting a little more brave. He started to slowly pull my shirt up, but before he got much passed my bellybutton I held on to his hand to stop him.

He let out a little laugh between kissing. I was glad he was a good sport about it. This made me feel even more comfortable with him. I could tell we were slowing down due to our lack of gusto in our tongues. Jacob could tell we had participated as much as we could and gave me too very intense tongue-less kisses and retreated back to his side. We layed there for a good minute or two not speaking and just staring eachother in the eyes. Jake wore the biggest grin on his face. I was the first to speak That was amazing Jake. Bella, if only I could put in words how happy I am right now. For some reason when Jake said that my mind was flooded with Edward. I was having, at that moment, the epiphany I had been waiting for since I met Edward and Jake. I AM happy with Edward. I connect with him on a spiritual level that no one could match. I love Jacob as a friend. Our make out session was the physical aspect I needed to experience to release my sexual frustration towards Jacob. My epiphany was interrupted by Jake when he said Bella? Are you as happy as I am about this? I took a deep breath and said. Jake, what we just did was one of the most enjoyable physical experiences I have ever had, I think doing this was necessary for me to really sort out my feelings. Which are? he said hopefully. Edward. His smile disappeared before I even pronounced the d in Edwards name. Jacob flew off the bed like someone does when they have the flew and knows a vomitting is going to happen. But instead of holding in puke Jake was holding back his phasing until he got outside. He ripped open the window and in a flash he was gone...

THE END

Disclaimer: I know every after the makeout session is TERRIBLE. I personally do not believe in infidelity and because I care so much about the characters in the Twilight saga it would have been to hard for me to have Bella dump edward to go out with Jacob. I also wrote this fanfiction as a practice of building up sexual tension so what came after the physical scene was not very important to me. I AM 100% TEAM JACOB I just couldnt have Bella makeout with Jacob and just forget about Edward.


End file.
